If Only For a Moment
by MadnessJones
Summary: TF Prime: In one universe Cliffjumper was killed. In another universe Arcee was killed. For a precious moment their worlds collide, and the 'Bots left behind are able to see each other once more. Arcee/Cliffjumper friendship :)
1. In Memorium

_Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is a fic I've been meaning to do for a while, but I wanted to finish a fic before I got started on this one. Well, now it's finally time and I'm excited to see where this goes! Also, I had a poll set up to determine whether Arcee and Cliffjumper would be a couple or just friends in this fic. The votes were: 8 votes for just friends and 4 votes for romance, so friendship wins the day! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and don't forget to leave a review :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

In Memoriam

There was a lonely mound of rocks stacked purposefully atop a Mesa in the Nevada desert. An elevator was built into the top of the cliff, which had once acted as a missile silo and now served as a secret base for an alien presence. Two beings stepped out of the elevator, and the elevator automatically went back down to the underground base below. One of those beings was a large robot, and the other was a slender human teenager.

"Thanks for coming up here with me Jack," Arcee said warmly as she approached the grave of her deceased partner Cliffjumper, "I can't believe it's been six months."

"I can't believe you're measuring this in earth time," Jack replied in an attempt to lighten the mood, but his effort fell flat, so he coughed and tried again, "Cliffjumper must have meant a lot to you."

"I suppose he did," Arcee shrugged sadly, "I'm not really the type to make friends. I guess at the time he was my best friend. More than that though, he was my partner. A partner is special, Jack. A partner watches your back, and helps keep you sane. Cliffjumper managed to do the former while managing to drive me insane with his constant chatter. I really miss that about him; his way of being able to talk to anyone. He had a way of making me feel safe even when bullets were flying over our helms."

"Why do you think Starscream killed him?" Jack pondered as he looked down at the makeshift grave.

"He's a Decepticon, and Cliff was an Autobot. Simple as that," Arcee replied in an icy tone of voice, "I promise you Jack, one day I'll rid this universe of Starscream once and for all. Airachnid too."

These names were an eternal source of torment for Arcee. Starscream had murdered Cliffjumper, and Airachnid had made Arcee watch as she murdered her first partner, Tailgate, in cold energon.

"Hey, do you think we should make a memorial for Tailgate up here?" Jack suggested, "You know, to remember him by just like Cliffjumper?"

"I, well...No, I don't think so," Arcee finally shook her helm, "He didn't die here. This world wasn't his battlefield. When Cybertron is restored, then I'll set up a headstone for Tailgate."

For the next few minutes Arcee and Jack just sat on the Mesa and looked at the beautiful panoramic sunset. Arcee was grateful she wasn't alone on the six month anniversary of Cliffjumper's passing. She tried her best not to burden others with her grief, but the truth was she hated being alone with her own thoughts on days like this one.

She thought back to how casual their last conversation had been. It was still clear as day in Arcee's processor how smug he sounded when talking about taking on the 'Cons. She also thought about Megatron using Cliffjumper's body to create a mindless feral drone that lived only to do Megatron's bidding. It was disgusting what the Decepticons did not only to Cliffjumper but also to his memory.

Arcee hated to admit it, even to herself, but what happened to both of her partners defined a lot of her life now. She knew it wasn't the Autobot way, but all she had to live for now was revenge.

Arcee's reverie was interrupted when Ratchet comm'ed her to come down. She could tell from the tone in his voice that it was a mission. _Good_. She needed to do something to take her processor off her sorrow.

* * *

There was a lonely mound of rocks stacked purposefully atop a Mesa in the Nevada desert. An elevator was built into the top of the cliff, which had once acted as a missile silo and now served as a secret base for an alien presence. Two beings stepped out of the elevator, and the elevator automatically went back down to the underground base below. One of those beings was a large robot, and the other was a slender human teenager.

"Six months. It seems like a lifetime," Cliffjumper sighed mournfully as he walked toward the makeshift grave, "Arcee would've loved this view. Your planet really knows how to do a sunset."

Sierra laughed at his word choice, but then got serious a couple seconds later when she saw how solemn he looked. Cliffjumper wasn't the type to be reverent about things, so she knew this anniversary was really hitting him hard.

"You know kid, I always assumed she was too stubborn to die," Cliffjumper lamented as he stared out at the panoramic sky, "I wish you could've known her. Arcee wasn't the type to get close to people right away, but once she let you in, you were her friend for life."

"You think she would've liked driving with us?" Sierra asked as she sat down next to Cliffjumper and placed her small human hand over his large robotic servo.

"With us? Probably not," Cliffjumper chuckled, "Arcee was the responsible type. I don't think she'd approve of some of the scrapes we get into."

"Remember when you and Bumblebee raced around the Grand Canyon with Raf and me?" Sierra asked; smiling at the memory, "I'll never forget how cheesed off Bee looked after you passed the finish line!"

"I'll never forget nearly falling off the edge when I jumped up in victory," Cliffjumper remarked, "Heh heh, yeah. Arcee would've had my hide for that one. Of course she probably would've also covered for me with Prime. That was the kind of friend she was. She'd chew you out but then have your back when you needed her. Days like this I really miss her."

Cliffjumper's conversation with Sierra was interrupted when Ratchet comm'ed him saying he needed to come down. Cliff could tell from the tone in Ratchet's voice that it was a mission. _Good_. He needed something to distract him from his sorrow.

* * *

Ratchet had located the Harbinger, or at least the half they hadn't already found before. This was where Starscream was located, and judging from the spike in energy that seeker was up to something. The energy was radiation powerful enough to poison the atmosphere for ten miles, and the radius effected by it was steadily growing. The Autobots had to investigate before it infected a human-populated area.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, you will need to be careful," Optimus warned them, "We do not know what Starscream has been up to since he left the Decepticons. He could have weapons aboard the vessel."

"We can handle it, Optimus," Arcee replied stoically; trying to hide how overjoyed she was that she had another chance to destroy that lowlife.

[If we can't, then we'll contact you,] Bumblebee beeped reassuringly.

"Good luck, you guys," Jack said encouragingly as he waved them off with Raf and Miko.

"Yeah, kick some 'Con butt!" Miko added enthusiastically.

With that the ground bridge opened, and Arcee and Bumblebee stepped through to face down the rogue 'Con. Arcee was ready. This one was for Cliffjumper.

* * *

Ratchet had located a strange energy signature. Since it matched the Harbinger, a derelict Decepticon ship that had been torn in half, they suspected that this was the missing half of the vessel.

"Cliffjumper, since it is unlikely the Decepticons have located this ship I am sending you in alone to investigate," Optimus Prime informed him, "If you run into any danger, however, you are to contact base at once."

"Of course, Prime. I know what I'm doing," Cliffjumper replied casually, "Hey, can Sierra come with me?"

"Yeah! I've never seen the inside of a Decepticon ship before! _Please_?" Sierra asked as she looked up at Optimus eagerly.

"I do not think that is wise," Optimus replied, and Sierra sagged, "While the chance of an ambush is remote, it is still not a safe place to bring a human. You are free to remain here and wait for Cliffjumper to return if you wish."

"Sure," Sierra agreed easily, "Hey Cliff, take my camera! I want lots of photos!"

Sierra then handed Cliffjumper one of the cameras from her collection, a large tripod camera with a custom lense. Photography was one of Sierra's hobbies, and she knew anything smaller than her tripods were too small for Cliffjumper to use with his large hands.

"You got it, partner," Cliffjumper replied with a winning smile.

He left through the ground bridge with the camera and hoped that this mission would actually accomplish something. Even a fight was better than boredom, after all.

* * *

Starscream had worked night and day, but after weeks of scrounging for tools and taking apart unnecessary pieces of the ship, he had finally reconstructed the ground bridge in the Harbinger. As soon as he powered it up he would be able to go anywhere he wanted, and then he could get energon anywhere he pleased.

He clenched his servo around the lever of the ground bridge, and hesitated. He was sure he had repaired the ground bridge perfect, but what if he hadn't? What if something went wrong? What if it fizzled out and he was left with nothing after all that hard work?

Pushing those doubts aside, Starscream started to pull down, but before he could finish pulling a ground bridge appeared right in front of him!

"Is the pressure too sensitive?" Starscream asked himself.

Before he realized what was actually going on Arcee and Bumblebee were running out of the ground bridge and Arcee was firing her blasters at Starscream! He shrieked like a girl and dove behind a console, and Arcee chased him into his hiding place!

" _Autobots_!?" Starscream half-screamed and half-squealed, "What are _you_ doing here!?"

[We're here to investigate a radiation spike,] Bumblebee informed him, [What are you up to?]

"Uh, nothing," Starscream lied, "I, uh, I..."

"Save it!" Arcee snapped angrily, "You're poisoning the atmosphere, and we're here to stop you, _once and for all_!"

[Now Arcee, we're not supposed to kill him,] Bumblebee reminded her.

"Oh, you mean like he _wasn't_ supposed to kill Cliffjumper?" Arcee asked, her tone laced with venom, "Forget it Bee, he's had enough chances."

Starscream could tell she was serious, and he needed to escape before she convinced the other one to take her side. Two Autobots against one starved seeker was hardly a match, so Starscream decided his best bet was his new ground bridge. He dove between Arcee's legs, and his wings lifted her off the ground so that she fell flat on her front. She got up, growled, and ran after Starscream!

Starscream activated the ground bridge hurriedly, but something went wrong. The vortex wasn't swirling green like it normally would, but rather an odd mixture of pink and white. Instead of swirling, it floated up and down like a lava lamp. Whatever this was, it wasn't a ground bridge.

The sides of the bridge crackled, and suddenly the force inside was pulling the three of them forward! Bumblebee grabbed a console and then grabbed Arcee's wrist to keep her from being sucked in, and Starscream grabbed hold of the lever. Bee tried to pull Arcee closer so she could grab onto the console herself, but his grip was slipping! He tried holding on harder, and it was becoming harder to hear their screams over the high pitched drilling sound of the pink and white vortex! Just when it looked like they were at a standstill, the bridge suddenly pulled harder and Arcee was forced into the vortex! Bumblebee keened loudly as he watched his servo slip and his friend fall through the vortex to who-knows-where. After Arcee fell through the portal crackled one more time, and suddenly all power was cut from the ship.

Everything fell down from gravity finally returning to normal, and Bumblebee and Starscream sat there in the dark in their respective positions. Bumblebee stared at where the violent synthetic storm had been a mere few moments before, and he felt helpless as he realized he didn't even know where to begin to look for Arcee.

* * *

Cliffjumper explored the derelict ship with a look that was a mixture of caution and boredom. The dust in this ship was several layers thick, so it was obvious that no one had used this place for anything in centuries. He looked around for a moment, and then decided to search the lab for energon and hope he got lucky.

He could hear his footsteps clank as he walked down the halls. He used his headlights to light the path in front of him, but other than that everything was completely dark. It took him several minutes to find the lab, and when he did it was as spooky as a dark abandoned Decepticon ship could be. There were protoforms hanging from broken storage tubes, a ground bridge that looked more like a cobweb with a gaping hole in it, and consoles with buttons that couldn't be seen over the dust.

Cliffjumper subconsciously wiped at his arms and grimaced. He wasn't a neat freak, but this place would be enough to make anyone feel dirty. A smirk came over his face plate as he imagined the Autobots capturing Knockout and then imprisoning the red germaphobe down here until he scratched his own paint off.

As he explored the empty room a sudden burst of light nearly blinded him! Cliff looked at the formerly broken ground bridge to see a weird oozing portal that was colored pink and white. Its force was pushing him away, but Cliffjumper was curious enough to try to walk toward it anyway. He was rewarded for his efforts by having random scrap pulverize him when it came through the portal!

"Hey! Ow! Quit that! Ow! Stupid piece of- ow!" Cliffjumper tried batting away the flying garbage coming his way, but he was only partially successful.

He backed away a little, but then his optics went wide when he saw something big hurdling right toward him! It was a screaming femme, and before Cliffjumper could get out of the way she had crashed right into him like a projectile!

"Hey! Get off me!" Cliffjumper complained as he struggled on his back to get up with a femme laying on his chassis.

"What the...?" Arcee got off whoever she was on and rubbed her sore shoulder.

She looked, and he looked, but when their optics locked neither one could believe it.

"Cliffjumper?"

"Arcee?"

For a moment they just stared at each other and didn't say anything, but then...

" _Am I dead_?" They asked in unison.


	2. A New World

_Author's Notes: Wow, this update took way too long! I just want to start by saying how cool it is that this story has 9 reviews so far on just the first chapter! You guys are awesome, and since you support this story I really need to update it less sporadically. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to take too long getting it out. This is a chapter mostly built on dialogue, but there will be more action as the story continues. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of If Only For a Moment :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

A New World

" _Am I dead_?"

Arcee and Cliffjumper stared at each other in disbelief; the darkness of the room making it easy to believe either one of them could be mistaken. Arcee's intakes caught in her throat, and Cliffjumper openly gaped at the small blue femme.

"Is this The Well?" Cliffjumper asked again.

"You tell me," Arcee replied, "Last thing I remember is Starscream's stupid ground bridge failing."

" _Starscream_ ," Cliffjumper growled the name like a curse, "Don't worry partner, I've already taken care of it. I have to say though, of all the places for you to haunt I didn't think it would be this old boat."

"Haunt?" Arcee asked skeptically, "Cliff, what happened? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Prime sent me here to investigate the Harbinger, I walked through the place and dealt with dust up to my afterburners, and then I saw the pink ground bridge where you jettisoned through. That's about it," Cliffjumper said with a shrug.

/Cliffjumper!/ Ratchet hollered into the comm, /There was an energy spike for a few seconds. Is everything okay?/

/Better than okay, Doc,/ Cliffjumper replied as the excitement of what he was seeing started to hit him, /I found an Autobot in here./

/Who is it?/ Ratchet asked cautiously.

/It's a surprise,/ Cliffjumper replied cheekily, /But believe me when I say you're gonna flip your transistors. Open a ground bridge and we'll come back./

Cliffjumper then shut off the comm and turned around so his headlights would illuminate Arcee again. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was standing in front of him, alive, and he was going to get to bring her back to base. He would have to tell her about everything she missed, and then they would have time to just catch up on all the activities they missed together.

"Who was that?" Arcee asked about the comm call.

"Ratchet," Cliffjumper replied with a smile, "I haven't told them you're alive yet. I wanna surprise everybody."

"They know I'm alive," Arcee corrected him, "You're the one that died."

"No I'm not," Cliffjumper argued without malice, "Starscream killed you. Ripped your helm right off your shoulders. He recorded the whole thing, the fragger."

"What? No, Starscream impaled you," Arcee told him, "He even had the nerve to brag about it."

Just then the ground bridge opened, and both of them stared at the swirling vortex for a moment before looking back at each other.

"Look, something weird is definitely going on," Cliffjumper conceded, "But the others are waiting, and they'll want to see you again. We're a small group, but we're making progress. Also, the natives here are pretty cool. I think you'll like them."

"I already do," Arcee said warmly as she nodded at her partner, "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"What is taking that hotshot so long?" Ratchet groused.

"I can't believe we're going to get to meet a new Autobot," Raf said happily from his place sitting on Ratchet's console, "I wonder what he's like."

"How do you know it's a he?" Sierra asked as she leaned over the railing on the platform above the console, "For all you know it could be a girl Autobot. Or maybe even a baby Autobot! Oh, that would be so cool!"

"Um, do Cybertronians have babies, Ratchet?" Raf asked sheepishly.

"In a sense, though Cybertronian sparklings are quite rare these days," Ratchet told him.

[They're coming!] Bumblebee beeped excitedly when he saw silhouettes walking through the ground bridge.

Cliffjumper came through the portal first, and then Arcee came out after him. Ratchet gasped in wide-optic shock at the sight, and Bumblebee actually jumped back against the platform wall in surprise.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Raf asked worriedly.

[It can't be!] Bumblebee whirred vaguely.

"Hey Doc, did you miss us?" Cliffjumper asked smugly; inwardly thrilled that this was really happening.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped as he stared at Arcee, "But how?"

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Arcee muttered to Cliffjumper.

"What's wrong with the others, Cliff?" Sierra asked, and this time it was Arcee's turn to be surprised.

"What the-?" Arcee stammered as she stared at the teenage girl, "What is _she_ doing in here?"

"What, you're racist against humans or something?" Sierra asked challengingly, "I know we're small, but you'll see that we can help."

"Yeah, Sierra's like the bratty little sister I never had," Cliffjumper joked, and Sierra stuck her tongue out at the red Mustang, "See what I mean?"

"Wait, I don't understand," Arcee said shakily as she held her helm, "You guys all think I died, and Sierra knows about us? This has to be some kind of dream or something. It's too good to be true. Cliffjumper...I don't know what to think about any of this."

" _Died_? Wait a minute...Are you Arcee?" Sierra pieced the puzzle together, and her eyebrows shot up when she realized she was speaking to Cliffjumper's dead partner and friend, " _Whoa_! Cliff, is she Arcee? Oh my god, this is too intense."

Ratchet, being the professional that he was, calmed down the quickest and started scanning Arcee to make sure she was alright (and that she wasn't a Decepticon like the late Makeshift). His scans completed, he noticed her bio signature matched Arcee's, but something about it was off.

"What is this?" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Raf asked curiously.

"According to my scans, these readings are exactly like how Raf and Sierra scanned after they came back from the Shadowzone," Ratchet informed them.

"So you were in the Shadowzone all this time?" Cliffjumper asked Arcee in confusion, "But how did you keep from starving to death?"

"I wasn't in the Shadowzone. I was here!" Arcee claimed, but then backtracked and said, "Well, I mean I think it was here. You were dead, and Sierra didn't know about us. The humans that knew about us were Jack, Miko, and Rafael."

"Miko?" Sierra asked, "That Japanese exchange student? She went back to Tokyo a few weeks ago after she got expelled. Something about graffiti in the boys bathroom. I didn't really know her. I just knew she was kind of scary. Um, which Jack are you talking about? We have a few in my school."

"Jack Darby," Arcee told her.

" _Darby_? Oh no _..."_ Suddenly Sierra blushed rose red, and Cliffjumper started to chuckle.

"Sierra has a huge crush on Jack Darby," Cliffjumper explained even as Sierra groaned in humiliation, "If I recall Sierra, the day I met you Jack Darby was working at the KO Burger and you were trying to get his attention. You were backing away as you talked to him and I nearly ran you over because I didn't see you. You fell over and smacked my grill while cursing me out."

"Shut _up_!" Sierra squealed at Cliffjumper.

"It's okay," Arcee interjected, "Jack likes you too."

"Really?" Sierra asked in awe, "Oh man, this is so unfair! Jack likes me but I don't have any time for him! Between school, photography club, not to mention saving the world from Decepticon invasion...ugh! How do superheroes in the movies juggle everything?"

"They're movies," Cliffjumper replied as if it should be obvious, and then started laughing at the death glare Sierra was giving him.

"Well, as long as Arcee is here, do you mind if I give her the grand tour?" Sierra asked eagerly.

"I already know where everything is," Arcee reminded her, "But I would like to get to know you better. You must have some really good stories about Cliffjumper."

"Yeah, I wanna hear your stories too," Sierra chuckled, and it was Cliffjumper's turn to glare at his human partner.

"I'll let you know if Ratchet finds out anything," Cliffjumper called out as the two females left together.

* * *

The energon storage room didn't look any different than when Arcee left. Sierra took a bottle of soda out of a cooler and the two of them sat down and drank together. The energon tasted the same. Everything seemed the same, yet it was clear that it wasn't. Sierra was one of the biggest changes that Arcee noticed, but she also noticed that the base didn't seem as...crowded. Something was missing.

"I've gotta say Arcee, it is really cool having you here," Sierra said casually as she wiped some condensation off her soda bottle, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm glad that I'm not stuck being _the girl_ anymore. The 'Bots don't make me feel bad about it or anything, but it's weird that I'm the only girl in the entire base. I don't even know why it's weird. I guess because at school I don't have any guy friends. It's funny though, Cliffjumper understands me more than anyone else I've ever met, boy or girl. I've never had a friend like him. I'm sorry, I'm doing all the talking. I do that when I'm nervous. So, is there anything you want to ask me about?"

"Can you tell me about the other 'Bots here at Omega Base?" Arcee asked; hoping to either confirm or deny a nagging suspicion in the back of her processor.

"Well, you already know about Optimus I'm sure," Sierra replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "He's a really cool 'Bot and he seems like a great leader. He's the kind of mech that makes you feel like you can do anything. On the other hand though, I don't think he always gets humor. I don't know. Maybe I'm just not funny."

"No, Optimus acts that way because his job demands it," Arcee told her, "He wasn't always a Prime you know."

"I know," Sierra nodded, "He used to be a miner."

"What?" Arcee asked for clarification, "I think you got his past mixed up with someone else's."

"No I didn't," Sierra shook her head, "That's why his armor is so much bigger than most other Autobots. It's hard to believe such a gentle soul used to belong to a caste system that treated his kind as disposable. It's weird though. He said Megatron was mistreated too. Said he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. They came together to try to end the caste system, but Megatron wanted more. He wanted power, and he didn't care who got in his way to get it. It's sad in a way, how much one mech's greed could affect everyone. I'm sorry Arcee, you probably don't want to be reminded of that."

"It's okay," Arcee replied amiably, "At least I know one thing is still the same. I know this will sound strange, but I don't think this is my world. I know that's a farfetched thing to say, but where I come from Optimus was a data clerk, not a miner, and Cliffjumper was killed by Starscream."

Sierra shuddered then, and Arcee wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Sierra?" Arcee called out gently.

"I'm sorry, it's just...Starscream didn't kill Cliffjumper. He killed _you_ ," Sierra replied vehemently, "He also tried to kill me and Raf. He hated Cliffjumper, and knew it was the quickest way to get his revenge. It didn't work though. Cliffjumper snuffed his spark. Starscream is gone now."

Arcee was surprised for a split second, but then couldn't help but sigh and shake her helm wistfully; realizing that was exactly what Cliffjumper would do in that situation.

"I had the chance to do the same in my world," Arcee said solemnly, "I didn't do it though. Part of me wishes I did, but another part knows that isn't the Autobot way. Still, I can never forgive what he did to Cliffjumper."

"It's weird to hear you talk about Cliffjumper like he's dead," Sierra commented, "I mean, after hearing so much about you...Cliff says you were one of the most loyal friends he ever had, but also one of the most stubborn people he's ever known. He talked about the time you two escaped Shockwave. That sounded pretty impressive. I'm glad I finally get to know you. You meant a lot to him."

"Yeah," Arcee said with a wry smile, "He meant a lot to me too."


	3. The Bash Brothers

_Author's Notes: I feel bad that I've neglected this fic for so long. This is such a good idea and you guys have definitely supported it, so I don't know why I took so long besides having too many fics at once. Sorry ^_^'_

 _One good thing about working on "If Only For a Moment" is that with this story being set in an alternate TF Prime dimension I can add in elements that otherwise wouldn't be there. The world building on this fic has been fun, though right now I don't know where the story will go beyond certain concepts and scenarios. If there's anything specific you want to see let me know. I can't guarantee it'll fit, but I'll certainly consider it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Bash Brothers

"Ow! Ratchet, be careful!" Arcee groused as she tried to squirm away from the good doctor's reflex indicators.

"Alright, that's the last test," Ratchet said in an analytical tone, "Now to see if we can figure out what's going on..."

"Oh, come on Doc!" Cliffjumper exclaimed impatiently, "She's not a Decepticon, she's not a clone, and she's not trying to kill us. Can't you tell it's Arcee? Nobody else acts like her. That's the genuine article right there."

"Mhm," Ratchet hummed distractedly as he peered into a microscope.

"I've noticed the base seems kind of sparse," Arcee pointed out, "Where is everybody, Cliff?"

"Well, Optimus is in the training room, Bumblebee's over there with the kids, and Ratchet's right here. That's about it."

"There's only _four_ of you?" Arcee asked in shock, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, besides the obvious," Cliffjumper shrugged, "Not too many 'Bots answered Prime's distress signal. We did have a former Wrecker come by here a couple months ago, but he didn't stay. Shame, too. That Wheeljack really knew how to lob a ball."

"What about Bulkhead?" Arcee asked as dread threatened to overwhelm her spark.

"What, tall green and ugly? Don't worry about him," Cliffjumper dismissed with a wave of his servo, "He's useless alone."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Arcee asked; slightly offended for Bulkhead's sake.

Cliffjumper was about to answer her, but then they heard Ratchet exclaim "By the Allspark!". They decided the conversation could wait since it was clear the medic had found out something important.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Raf asked as he and Sierra rushed over to the edge of the balcony to see what was going on.

"I thought Skyfire's infinite parallels was only a theory," Ratchet whispered as he looked at the data.

"Sky-who's what?" Sierra asked in confusion.

Bumblebee beeped the answer, and Raf translated by saying "Bee says Skyfire was a scientist that specialized in space/time theories. He apparently believed in a multiple universe theory similar to Everett's interpretation of quantum mechanics."

"Okay, now I'm lost," Sierra replied in befuddlement, "Ratchet, what's going on with Arcee?"

"Apparently this is indeed _Arcee_ , but not the one that we once knew," Ratchet replied gravely.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Doc," Cliffjumper interrupted as he tried to act nonchalant even as his processor screamed in denial, "How can she be Arcee and yet not Arcee? That doesn't make any sense."

"It does when you account for Skyfire's infinite parallels theory," Ratchet explained, "It states that every decision made leads to a different outcome, and there are an infinite number of dimensions where those decisions have been made. What I'm trying to say is that this is Arcee, but from another dimension; one where you died instead of her."

"That stupid portal sent me to another dimension!?" Arcee asked in disbelief, "As if I didn't already want to kill Starscream."

"Good news, I already did it for you," Cliffjumper reminded her with a smirk, "Well, you might not be my Arcee, but you're as close as we'll ever get, so I'm still glad you're here."

"Yeah, oddly enough, me too," Arcee reluctantly admitted, "I know I need to find a way to get back to my own universe, if there is a way, but I guess I wouldn't mind hanging around for a little while."

Bumblebee whirred, and Raf translated by saying "Bumblebee says Optimus is coming, and he wants to meet Arcee."

"Well, looks like we have some explaining to do," Cliffjumper smirked, "Come on partner, let's go talk to the big guy."

* * *

Arcee had been stunned when she first met this dimension's version of Optimus. Everyone else had looked the same as her friends in her own dimension, so she was surprised by what she saw when the large, bulky, red blue and steel colored Autobot leader came sauntering in. His armor was rougher and more aged, his face had several cracked scars on it, and while his blue optics were still kind there was a hardness to them she wasn't used to seeing from the Prime.

Once he spoke to her however, Arcee was instantly comforted by the fact that his voice sounded the same. That deep soothing baritone let her know that this wasn't a complete stranger; this was still Optimus Prime.

"Another dimension? Are you certain?" Optimus asked Ratchet curiously.

"I'm certain," Ratchet nodded firmly, "Her molecular structure is all wrong. It's hard to explain in layman's terms, but she doesn't...fit, with anything else in the known universe. That would indicate she isn't from our universe at all. The only explanation for that is Skyfire's infinite dimensions theory."

"She also claimed I was dead in her universe," Cliffjumper added as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; Arcee close by his side, "In her universe Starscream killed me instead of her. That seems to be the difference."

"Well, it's not the only difference," Arcee piped up to clarify, "For one, my Optimus Prime wasn't a miner, he was a data clerk. Megatron was the miner before he became a gladiator in my universe."

"Megatron was _never_ a miner," Optimus practically growled, and Arcee was shocked by the sudden change in his attitude, "Such a mech doesn't understand the plight of the working caste, no matter what he claims. He was born a gladiator, and amassed enough wealth to rise in his station to the elite caste. He thought his riches could buy him the Primacy, but he was wrong. The matrix chose me, and while I still doubt that I am worthy of such an honor, I know for a fact that Megatron is not. He has sought to rip the matrix from my chassis ever since."

"That doesn't sound so different from my universe, at least in tone," Arcee replied, "However, my Optimus was once friends with Megatron, before Megatron betrayed him and all of Cybertron by forming the Decepticons."

"Friends with Megatron? _Ha_! That will be the orn," Optimus scoffed, and Arcee was once again surprised by how much more scornful and boisterous this version of Optimus Prime was.

Before more comparisons could be made, however, an alarm blared throughout the base and Ratchet was quick to try to identify the source of the problem.

"Decepticons," Ratchet bit out through gritted dental plates, "They're attacking a power plant in Mexico."

"A power plant? Why?" Arcee asked uncomprehendingly.

"Because several months ago Shockwave invented an insidious device," Optimus explained, "That allows the Decepticons to make energon out of other forms of energy."

"Shockwave is still alive in this universe?" Arcee asked in dread, but then in a calmer yet somewhat stunned voice asked, "Wait, they know the key to synthetic energon?"

"I'm afraid so," Optimus replied ruefully, "We do not have much time. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, you're with me. Rafael, man the ground bridge."

Raf nodded dutifully and went over to a human-sized lever built in the wall below where the 'Bot-sized lever was. Sierra gave Cliffjumper a worried look but made no move to follow them. Arcee was so used to Miko trying to tag along she just assumed all human females were reckless, and was surprised by Sierra's restraint.

"Wait, Optimus!" Arcee called out just as the ground bridge surfaced, "Shouldn't Ratchet stay here in case of a medical emergency?"

"We are all that stands between the Decepticons and the destruction of this planet," Optimus replied gravely, "Every Autobot is required."

"Then I'll go too," Arcee replied resolutely, "If you need _everyone_ , then you need me."

"Alright! Let's kick some 'Con tailpipe, partner!" Cliffjumper cheered as he practically dragged her by the servo to the ground bridge.

Optimus wanted to object to an unknown element running helm-first into the line of duty, but she did have a point; they really did need everyone they could get...even if she wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

"Aww, what's the matter squishy?" Knockout taunted as he held a trembling power plant worker in his servo, "Are you afraid I'll drop you?"

"You'll never get away with this, you evil machines!" The man's voice was high pitched with fear, yet he didn't flinch before his captor, "I don't know what country sent you, but we will never bow before you!"

"Ugh, _seriously_! Why does _everyone_ think we're earth robots?" Knockout asked in disgust, "Last week we were Russian, the week before that it was North Korean. One time a flesh creature called me Frenchie! _Frenchie_! Do I look French to you?"

"How should I know? I just work here!" The man yelled back helplessly.

Even as Knockout had fun with his new captive, a group of Vehicons hooked Shockwave's new transfer cubes to the machines in the power plant to collect the energy. It was a slow refining process, but it meant even once the crystals ran out they would still have power. Sure the Autobots attacked them a few times, but there were so few Autobots left they were practically a non-issue.

As if on cue with Knockout's thoughts there was a ground bridge opening behind him, and soon not four, but five Autobots ran out of it ready to strike; including a new addition Knockout had never seen before.

"Well, I don't know how Optimus Prime convinced you to join a lost cause," Knockout addressed Arcee directly, "But I'm sure I can think of several ways to convince you to join the Decepticons. I haven't seen such lovely features on a femme since I worked on Windblade."

"Is he flirting with me?" Arcee muttered in Cliffjumper's audial.

"Heh heh, I think so," Cliffjumper quietly chuckled, "Just don't get too distracted. He likes to talk, and he likes to show off."

"Surrender the hostage, Knockout!" Optimus boomed when he saw the human in Knockout's grip.

"I don't think so, Prime. Oh, _boys_!" Knockout called out smugly as he stepped back a few paces.

The walls on either side of the Autobots were suddenly smashed in, and standing on both sides of Knockout were two large mechs ready to fight. Once the dust cleared Arcee saw that on the right was Breakdown and on the left was...

"Bulkhead...?" Arcee asked too quietly for anyone to hear; too shocked to speak up any louder.

Yes, Bulkhead and Breakdown were working together. In this universe Arcee had been afraid Bulkhead was dead, but no. He was a Decepticon, and the glare of his red optics was enough to let Arcee know that even though this mech looked like her friend, he was nothing like him.

"Bulkhead, Breakdown, take out the trash," Knockout ordered sinisterly.

Immediately the two brutes rushed toward the Autobots; their hammers and wrecking ball fists ready to crush their enemies. Optimus crashed into Breakdown with so much force that the entire building shook when they fell, and Cliffjumper started shooting at Bulkhead. Bumblebee chased after Knockout, and Ratchet tended to some injured humans. This version of Ratchet seemed to know a great deal about human physiology, which was strange considering how her Ratchet thought it beneath him to research such things.

Arcee's thoughts were interrupted when Cliffjumper was thrown against the wall and Bulkhead ran toward him to go in for the kill. She knew she had to save Cliff, so she jumped up and landed on Bulkhead's back. She whipped out her blades and began to slash them across Bulkhead's armored back, which wasn't enough to injure him but certainly more than enough to annoy him.

" _Ahh_! Get off me you crazy glitch!" Bulkhead roared savagely; a stark contrast to anything Arcee was familiar with, "Breakdown! I need some help over here!"

"I've got problems of my own, wrecking ball," Breakdown replied quickly as he dodged a kick from Optimus Prime, "Apparently _Pit Spawn Prime_ thinks he can take me down."

"Talking during battle? I'm surprised you can do two things at once," Optimus growled before punching Breakdown in the abdominal struts, "Ratchet! Grab the cubes!"

" _No_!" Breakdown cried out as he angrily tried to hammer Optimus in the helm; missing every strike.

Arcee continued to struggle on top of Bulkhead as he tried in vain to reach her so he could pull her off. Cliffjumper stood up and aimed his gun arm at Bulkhead's midsection. He fired, and Bulkhead toppled backwards. Arcee hopped off just in time to avoid being crushed by the big galoot. Cliffjumper pointed his cannon at Bulkhead's helm, and the big green Decepticon sneered at the red Autobot.

"Go on, do it! I _dare_ you!" Bulkhead snapped, and then sneered as he said, "It won't matter. We've already won."

Cliffjumper huffed as he aimed his weapon; ready to take the shot.

"Cliff, no!" Arcee pulled his cannon toward the ceiling at the last second, and it went off; causing plaster to fall onto all of them.

"What are you doing, Arcee? He's a 'Con!" Cliffjumper barked at her.

"Heh, what can I say?" Bulkhead chuckled as he slowly stood up, "Femmes love me."

Just then, Knockout came running back into the room with Bumblebee practically riding his bumper.

"Soundwave! Send a ground bridge, _now_!" Knockout shouted aloud into his comm as he transformed, pulled Breakdown away from the Prime, and ran toward Bulkhead.

The ground bridge opened, and Knockout and his posse retreated from the fight. They left the green energon cubes behind, and Optimus ordered his team to take the cubes with them.

"Wait, shouldn't we give this energy back to the humans?" Arcee asked even as everyone else started grabbing cubes.

"Once the energon is converted it cannot be restored," Optimus explained, "The important thing is the Decepticons do not get the energon and the humans do not suffer needless casualties. Ratchet, how are the hostages?"

"No fatalities," Ratchet reported even as he bandaged a man's leg, "The foreman said those were the only 'Cons in the area besides the Vehicons, and they're long gone."

"Stay here for the next 30 hours to ensure no more Decepticons harm these people," Optimus ordered Ratchet, "Autobots, you performed admirably today. Let's get this energon back to base."

Arcee took a cube and went through the ground bridge with everyone else. Ratchet stayed behind to tend to the wounded, and Arcee sighed helplessly as she realized how little she actually knew about this universe. The Decepticons of this dimension were brazen enough to openly attack humans, and Fowler had not been heard from; indicating the human governments were not involved with the Autobots. Bulkhead was a Decepticon, and Cliffjumper would have killed him without a second thought. It was a lot to handle all at once, and Arcee feared before she could return home that she would be in for even more unwanted surprises.


	4. Friend or Foe?

_Author's Notes: Sorry this update took so long. I actually started this chapter shortly after posting the last one, but then I got distracted for a while. Oops... Anyway, this chapter mostly focuses on the alternate dimension Decepticons and what's different here as opposed to Arcee's dimension. I really enjoy the world building I get to do this this fic. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story too, and please review, favorite, and follow to see more :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Friend or Foe?

Arcee could tell the atmosphere was tense as she went through the ground bridge with that green cube of synthetic energon. She set the cube down next to where everyone else's was, and when she turned around she could see Cliffjumper was glaring at her.

"Why didn't you let me snuff that 'Con?" Cliffjumper snapped as soon as he knew he had Arcee's attention, "Bulkhead and Breakdown are a menace that needs to be dealt with before more innocent people die!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Sierra called out as he ran closer to the arguing Autobots, "Did Arcee let those bozos escape?"

"You don't understand, Cliff. It wasn't that simple," Arcee replied defensively, "In my universe Bulkhead isn't a Decepticon. Where I come from he's an Autobot and a former Wrecker."

"Bulkhead and Breakdown were Wreckers?" Sierra gasped in disbelief.

"No, just Bulkhead. I my universe he and Breakdown are mortal enemies," Arcee explained, "I know I messed up back there, but where you see an enemy I see the face of a friend. I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't."

"Hmph, I have a hard time believing that half-watt ever did anything noble in his life," Cliffjumper scoffed, "Your universe sounds like a real head trip."

"It's weird, but I never thought of Bulkhead and Breakdown as individuals before," Sierra realized, "It's always Bulkhead and Breakdown, Breakdown and Bulkhead, watch out for Knockout's goons. I never thought of them as having different personalities and different desires and goals. They fight the same, and they seem to think the same. I guess I always thought of them as like clones or twins or something. I dunno. They kidnapped me once to try to get Cliffjumper to surrender to the 'Cons. They were awful, and I legit thought they would kill me. It's just...weird."

"You can say that again," Arcee replied wryly, "Those red optics...that was not Bulkhead, not the one I know. The Bulkhead I know loves children, and loves adventure. He's like everyone's fun-loving big brother. I hope I can get back to my own dimension. I miss my friends."

"We're your friends," Sierra assured her, "And I'm sure once Ratchet gets back he'll figure something out. Between Ratchet and Rafael we've got a regular Frankenstein's lab in here. You'll be home soon I'm sure."

"Hopefully not too soon," Cliffjumper said with a sly smile, "I've still gotta show you some of my favorite spots on this planet."

Arcee smiled with fondness and relief. She might not be in a familiar place, but at least Cliffjumper had not changed. It was a lot to absorb though. So far she knew that Starscream was dead, Optimus was a rougher and gruffer version of himself, and Bulkhead was evil and besties with Breakdown. She couldn't help but feel stressed out by thinking about what other inconsistencies she had yet to find.

* * *

On board the Nemesis, Megatron listened to Knockout and his goons make sniveling excuses for why they failed to obtain the energon. He was in no mood for their groveling and considered blasting his fusion cannon in their direction just to make them finally shut up.

He knew he couldn't actually kill one of them though, because these three scrap heaps were so slagging loyal to each other. If one died, the others would attempt to avenge him, and then Megatron would have to kill all of them. Besides, Knockout was the best medic Megatron had. Shockwave was a good scientist, and Soundwave understood the ship's technology well, but Knockout was the only biomechanics specialist he had. Knockout's goons were also quite powerful and therefore useful, even if they were stupid.

Megatron settled for tuning out their miserable story and simply accepting the loss. His audials perked up, however, when Knockout mentioned something unusual. A new Autobot femme that was small, blue, and had pink accents. Blue and pink? No, it _couldn't_ be. Could it?

Megatron held up a servo to silence Knockout's prattling, and the three Decepticons stood at attention and quietly gulped. Megatron never got tired of that.

"Did any of you capture an image of the femme?" Megatron asked intently.

"Uh..." Knockout turned helplessly to his subordinates, who both just shrugged, "No sir."

Megatron huffed impatiently, and then typed in a file name and brought up an image.

"Is this her?" Megatron asked as he gestured to the photo.

"Yes master, that's her," Breakdown answered for them, "She attacked Bulkhead, but she wasn't very powerful."

"Pretty fast though, and it did hurt," Bulkhead commented as he tried to rub the sore spot on his back he still couldn't reach.

"This is not possible," Megatron growled, much to the confusion of his lackeys, "That is a picture of Arcee, an Autobot stealth fighter that was killed by Starscream shortly before his own untimely demise. How is she alive now when her body was torn asunder mere months ago?"

"I...I'm not sure, Lord Megatron," Knockout replied nervously, "I've never heard of such a thing. Perhaps the Autobots have discovered some way to use synth-en to revive the dead."

"That's ridiculous," Megatron scowled, "Energon doesn't bring people back to life. That's like saying Unicron is hiding under Optimus Prime's berth. No, it must merely be a resemblance. It cannot be Arcee."

"Permission to be dismissed now, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked obsequiously.

"Granted," Megatron replied; glad to get the three bumbling idiots out of his sight.

The trio hurriedly ran off into the halls; practically kicking up dust in their wake. Megatron growled at how cowardly his subordinates were, and then turned to another mech that had been quietly watching the entire exchange.

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed, and his silent minion sauntered forth from the control panel he was working on, "Where is my second in command?"

Soundwave's screen projected a map of the ship, and showed the SIC's life signature at the open hangar that led to the cloudy skies that surrounded them.

"Good," Megatron nodded, "I do not wish to be disturbed unless it is important."

Soundwave nodded dutifully and returned to his work. Whether the Autobot was Arcee or not didn't really interest the communications offer at the moment. After all, the Autobots were scattered and lost. Their armies would fall within the next few months. The Decepticons had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Knockout entered the medbay with his two friends following close behind. The look of relief was clearest on Knockout's face, though obviously they had all been afraid Megatron would punish them severely for a loss at the hands of only a few Autobots. Of course, everyone knew Optimus Prime was a force to reckoned with, so what did their master really expect of them?

"That blasted Bumblebee dented my bumper when he rammed into me on the road!" Knockout ranted, "Megatron should've killed that little pest when he had the chance! This'll take forever to buff out!"

"Ah, calm down, Doc," Bulkhead drawled as he grabbed a buffer and started running it over the irate medic's shoulder guard, "You'll feel better once we get the Autobot stink off you."

Knockout sat on a medical berth while Bulkhead continued to buff out his finish, and Breakdown came over a minute later with a cube of synth-en for Knockout. He sighed in relaxation, grateful his friends were here to make him feel better.

"You think we could convert the femme to our side?" Bulkhead pondered offhandedly, "It'd be nice to see a slender pair of legs around here after Airachnid went rogue."

"Don't remind me," Breakdown sighed miserably, "That cold-sparked glitch used me to get to the medical supplies! I thought she wanted me, but she only liked me for my red energon crystals."

"I know the feeling, Breaky," Bulkhead replied sympathetically, "That spider is real close to falling off the edge. Don't worry, next time she'll either beg Megatron's forgiveness or be crushed under our feet. Maybe if we're lucky it'll be both."

Knockout spared a sideways glance at the big green lug that was shining his frame. His face seemed brighter, and he looked more distracted. Knockout smirked, knowing exactly what was going on.

"You like the Autobot, don't you?" Knockout asked teasingly.

"Why not? She's pretty hot," Bulkhead replied casually, not taking the bait, "You think we could get her on our side? I mean, she did save me. Maybe she's into me."

"Nah, Autobots are just like that," Breakdown dismissed the idea, earning a scowl from Bulkhead, "They're all soft-sparked weaklings. You'd be better off just taking her prisoner. Then you could do whatever you want to her and not worry about giving her a sales pitch to join the Decepticons."

"Eh, maybe you're right," Bulkhead shrugged, "But I still wanna try. She's pretty brave for an Autobot, and it seems like a waste to just scrap her. Say Doc, you got any tips for how to win a femme over?"

"Well, I'd start with a trip to the wash racks if I were you," Knockout replied impishly, and Bulkhead pouted when he realized they were both picking on him, "Oh, come on. Don't be that way. You have to admit it's a long shot, trying to get an Autobot to date you."

"I don't care. I'm still gonna try," Bulkhead replied stubbornly.

Breakdown and Knockout laughed at how petulant Bulkhead's face plate looked in that moment, and Bulkhead put down the rotary buffer and crossed his arms in defiance. Breakdown slapped him on the back to cheer him up, and try as he might to stay mad Bulkhead couldn't help but crack a smile at the goofy looks his friends were giving him.

It had been this way for as long as Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Knockout had known each other. They would tease each other, they would comfort each other, and they would pretend the universe wasn't crumbling around them.

Bulkhead and Breakdown had known each other since they were sparklings, and even now they were closer than brothers. They had been teenagers when the war first broke out, and given that they were both from an expendable caste of ground-based laborers neither faction tried too hard to recruit them. That meant the two young mechs were on their own, and had to scrounge and steal to survive.

Everything changed the day they found themselves surrounded by a gang of seekers. Bulkhead and Breakdown found a half full energon cube, but the seekers wanted it as well. These seekers were empties just like Bulkhead and Breakdown, but the difference was they could fly and shoot lasers at the duo while the two grounders had no long-range weapons to speak of.

It took only a matter of breems before they were defeated and the seekers flew away with the cube like the vultures they were. Bulkhead had been knocked out cold, and Breakdown was barely conscious himself. Breakdown managed to get on his knees, but he couldn't stand all the way up. He crawled out of the alley and looked around the battered ruins of the city. There was no one out there, and it seemed like Breakdown and Bulkhead would die in the ruins of a forgotten city that no longer had a name.

Breakdown's intakes sounded like they were filling with fluid, and he could barely see anything in front of him due to how blurry his vision was becoming. Out of nowhere, however, Breakdown saw a shiny red blur speed around the corner. That stranger could've been dangerous, but it was his only chance and he had to take it.

"Help!" Breakdown shouted, though his voice cracked due to the fluid, "Help! Somebody! Hel- _ack_!" Breakdown choked as he fell forward and couldn't get back up.

The red vehicle transformed and walked up to Breakdown. Breakdown heard a whirring noise, and only hoped it was a scanner powering up and not a missile launcher. All he could do was lay there and wait for whatever was coming to him.

"You look like scrap," A smooth voice told him as the red mech bent down to look him in the optics.

"Bul-... _Bulkhead_ ," Breakdown rasped as he struggled to stay conscious, "Save..."

"Hm? You'll have to speak up," The red mech replied casually.

"My friend...You've gotta help him," Breakdown managed to say, "Hurt worse...than me."

The red mech didn't leave his side, however. Breakdown felt irritated that the new mech wasn't listening to him, but as the stranger worked on him Breakdown realized he was starting to feel better.

"You...a medic?" Breakdown asked after several moments of quiet.

"Yes, I am. The name's Knockout," Knockout replied as he flushed Breakdown's intakes, "Tell me when you can move, and then we'll see if there's anything of your friend left to fix."

"Thank you..." Breakdown replied gratefully before he finally passed out.

Knockout patched up the blue mech but couldn't get the big lug to wake up. He didn't know why he was saving this mech's life. He was an empty. Considering how hard life was for empties he probably would've been better off deactivated. Once the big guy was stabilized Knockout followed the drag marks in the rubble to an alley and saw a nearly offline dark green mech that was just as big as the first one.

"Well, you must be Bulkhead," Knockout said to himself before checking for a life signature, "Well what do you know? Still alive. You and your friend must be real tough to be able to take such a beating. Don't worry big guy, I'm a trained professional. You'll be on your pedes in no time."

It was several hours later before the bash brothers were awake, and both of them were very thankful that Knockout had saved them. Mechs from both sides tended to ignore empties like them, so Breakdown and Bulkhead were especially surprised to learn Knockout was a Decepticon. Since they had nowhere else to go the two big bruisers agreed to join the Decepticons, and the three of them had been best friends ever since.

* * *

Megatron walked out to the sky hangar and searched for his second in command. He didn't see anyone, but he knew that rarely meant anything. The large seeker was probably on the roof.

"I know you're out here," Megatron rumbled, "Show yourself! I have an assignment for you."

"What is your wish, Lord Megatron?" A loud voice boomed all around Megatron.

"I wish for you to hunt down an apparition, Skyquake," Megatron replied as his olive green SIC flew into view, "Apparently Knockout and his stooges were attacked by Arcee."

"Arcee? _Impossible_! She's dead!" Skyquake argued, his fist clenched in stubborn resolve.

"So I recall," Megatron replied nonchalantly, "However, the Autobots have recruited someone that looks just like her. I want you to bring her to me for study. If she is in fact a resurrected Arcee, then I want to know how the Autobots did it. Can you handle this assignment?"

"I shall not let you down, master!" Skyquake exclaimed gamely, "Permission to take Dreadwing with me on this mission?"

"Granted," Megatron nodded, "Don't let me down."

Skyquake held his fist to his cockpit in salute before transforming into jet mode and flying away. A few moments later Dreadwing likewise ran out of the hangar and flew away in jet mode. Megatron smiled in satisfaction. He knew if anyone could capture the new Autobot, it would be his most trusted and loyal soldier.


	5. Pursuit

_Author's Notes: Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update again, but I am so glad to get back into this story. I just hope this chapter isn't too short. There are so many possibilities for worldbuilding in this fic that I just don't know where to begin. Oh well, enough of me rambling. Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope you will review :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Pursuit

Things had been weird in the most wonderful way for Cliffjumper ever since Arcee had come into their lives from her strange parallel dimension. He was always a lively and reckless mech, but now he felt more carefree than he had since arriving on earth in the first place.

At the moment he was cruising down the street after picking Sierra up from school and they were heading back to base. He couldn't wait to see Arcee. Part of him still felt a tug at his spark when thinking about Ratchet's studies into Arcee's dimension, and he knew sooner or later the doc would find a way to get Arcee home and take her away from him again, but until that happened he was determined to live for the present and not worry about the future. Whatever happened, happened.

"Hey Cliff, check it out," Sierra's words cut through Cliffjumper's thoughts, "Vince has a new ride. A black convertible, old school from the looks of it. Maybe a '72, but I can't tell what make and model."

"What do you care? That guy's a creep," Cliffjumper drawled.

"I don't care, I just like to mess with him," Sierra smirked, "Vince is one of those guys that thinks he can beat his chest and pound a few faces in to get whatever he wants."

"Yeah, and I've noticed what he wants is _you_ ," Cliffjumper pointed out.

"I know," Sierra rolled her eyes at the thought of it, "Hey Cliff, here's a stoplight. Let's have some fun with him!"

"Hm, you mean what I think you mean?" Cliffjumper purred with impish anticipation.

"Oh, yeah. Darken the windows," Sierra ordered as she gripped the steering wheel tighter and tucked herself further into her seat with a savage grin.

Vince waited impatiently at the stoplight, growling at it as if ordering it to turn green so he could hurry up and go already. He had just got this car, and the drag races were tonight, so he was going to show his competitors who was boss. He just wished he could get that little dweeb Jack Darby to race him. When Vince crossed that finish line and beat his rival that would show Sierra who the better man was.

As he waited he suddenly caught sight of a shiny red Cadillac with dark windows and a hood ornament that looked like a tiny pair of bull horns. Vince gave the car a smug grin and started revving up the gas on his car; ready to peel out as soon as the light turned green. He noticed the other car started revving up as well. Oh yeah, this dude was totally here for the races, and Vince was going to make that shiny Caddy eat his dust.

The light turned green, and suddenly the two cars were taking off down the residential road at breakneck speeds. Vince got a good head start, but to his shock the Caddy not only kept up with him but surpassed him by over two car lengths! Vince forced his engine to go faster as they turned the curb, but the red car just sped up and took the curve like it was floating on air. Vince was mad at being made a fool of by some nobody with a cowboy car, so when the car stopped Vince stopped as well to give this guy a piece of a his mind.

The Cadillac's window rolled down, and much to Vince's surprise there sat Sierra grinning back at him and chuckling like some kind of Bond villain. All she was missing was a cat to stroke as she divulged her evil plans to him.

"Hey Vince, you might wanna get your money back on that thing," Sierra laughed as she fondly patted her car's side door. Okay, so she didn't really need the cat.

"Whoa...Babe, where did you learn to drive like that?" Vince asked in awe, his temper ebbing away and being replaced with curiosity.

"Ah, ah, ah, a girl never reveals her secrets," Sierra taunted him, "I gotta go now, but if I were you I'd get a better car for the races outside town. That little pedal car you got there wouldn't keep up with a bicycle. See ya later!"

With those words Sierra drove off, leaving Vince in the dust once again. This time he didn't even try to catch her. Who knew a Cadillac could be so fast?

"You know Sierra, I wish you'd take me to these races you keep talking about," Cliffjumper said with a fake pout in his tone, "You know we'd win."

"Yeah, but that's cheating," Sierra pointed out, "I like messing with Vince, but I don't want to take away from the spirit of the sport just because one guy's a jerk. Besides, I never compete. I just like to watch and sometimes hold the flag."

"You should compete. You're good," Cliffjumper replied supportively.

"Eh, that kind of dangerous driving just isn't my thing," Sierra shrugged, "I prefer to use the opportunity of those fast moving cars to test out new lenses for my cameras. I have some pretty good shots taped to my ceiling. I know this is redundant, but I could take a picture of my pictures to show you sometime."

"I'd like that," Cliffjumper replied fondly.

The rest of the drive was in companionable silence, and Cliffjumper's processor was free to roam again. He still felt like the luckiest mech in the world. He had good friends among the Autobots, as well as the two humans Sierra and Raf. Now he even had a friend from another dimension, though part of his spark still ached for the real Arcee; his Arcee. He wondered if she felt the same way about her Cliffjumper. He wondered if maybe he should ask. Nah, why dwell on the past when the present was so slagging cool?

* * *

Arcee was bored. She normally didn't like to use such juvenile words to describe her feelings, but there was no other way to put it. She had wanted to get out of the base for a while due to the tense atmosphere of being around the gruffer version of Optimus Prime, so she volunteered to go with Bumblebee and Raf on their mission to gather radiation readings in a forest in North Dakota. What she didn't realize was that in this universe Bumblebee was just as much of a science nerd as Raf, and now she was stuck listening to them talk about plant matter.

"How far do you think this strain of fungus goes?" Raf asked Bumblebee.

[I'm not sure,] Bumblebee mused, [Perhaps about 100 kliks or so. My scans only go as far as 25 kliks, and I can still detect the fungi in lush quantities.]

Arcee had such a helmache. She wasn't stupid by any means, but she was no scientist either. Arcee was trained as a stealth fighter. Weapons and maneuvers, that was her specialty. She didn't feel like she could get in on Bumblebee and Raf's conversation, and that just made her feel like a third wheel.

It was in this moment that she realized how much she missed Jack. She would occasionally go on missions with Jack when they weren't too dangerous. The two of them could always find things to talk about, and when neither one felt like talking there was no pressure to do so. She wondered how Jack was handling the fact that she was gone, and that just made her want to get back to her dimension as soon as possible.

 _Great, now I'm bored_ and _miserable_... Arcee thought dismally to herself.

Fortunately for the group Arcee had nothing to do, because she was the first one to notice the distorted sound coming from above them. It was the growl of two jet engines, but it didn't sound like anything on earth. Arcee enhanced her optics to get a better visual, and she saw that there were two seekers coming right for them.

"Decepticons!" Arcee shouted, getting the attention of the boys, "Coming right for us at twelve o'clock high!"

Bumblebee's arm immediately turned into a cannon, and Arcee's did the same. Raf ran under a nearby tree and tried to stay out of the Autobots' way. A green jet came diving in first followed by a navy blue jet. Arcee recognized the alt mode of Dreadwing in the navy blue seeker. At least, she thought it was Dreadwing. It was hard to tell when at any moment everything she thought she knew could be turned on its head. Nonetheless Bumblebee started firing, so she did the same.

The two jets started firing from mounted gun turrets hanging from their undercarriage. One of the green jet's shots almost hit Raf, and that made Bumblebee angry enough to start firing twice as fast as he was before.

The jets were fast, and Arcee wondered if they'd ever be able to land in a good shot on those Decepticons. The good part about this situation was that the Autobots had more cover in the trees, so the jets were just as unable to hit them as the Autobots were unable to hit the Decepticons.

Finally, after a few minutes of this fruitless cat and mouse game, the seekers landed and transformed so they could face their Autobot opponents. Arcee was correct in assuming the blue seeker was Dreadwing, but she didn't know who the green seeker was; only that he looked aggressive and was staring right at her.

[What do you want now, Decepticreeps?] Bumblebee asked crossly as he aimed his cannon at the green 'Con, [Come here to do your master's bidding, lapdog?]

"I don't know what that means, but I will tear your head off for it!" The green seeker seethed. Yep, this one definitely had a temper.

[A lapdog is an obedient pet, and that's what you are Skyquake, Megatron's pet,] Bumblebee taunted the enraged seeker.

"Why you good for nothing slag sucking-!" Skyquake bellowed belligerently.

"Skyquake?" Arcee asked, recognizing the name.

[You know him in your world?] Bumblebee asked.

"No," Arcee replied casually, "You killed him, so I never got the chance to meet him."

[I killed him? Wow, I'm awesome in your world!] Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

"Hey! What are you Autobots talking about?" Skyquake asked heatedly, "Is this some sort of code? Hey, is this about me!?"

"That is not important, Commander," Dreadwing replied; an undercut of urgency in his tone, "We still have to bring back the female."

"Great. The lapdogs know how to fetch..." Arcee growled under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that, glitch!" Skyquake snapped at Arcee, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Well _that's_ original," Arcee quipped as she sized up her competition.

Without warning Arcee then leapt up in the air and turned her cannons into blades. She scratched up Skyquake's wings, which caused him to howl in pain. Bumblebee started shooting at Skyquake while Dreadwing tried to tackle Arcee. Dreadwing knew if he could just get close enough to her that he could plant a bomb that would incapacitate her long enough for her to be captured. Arcee knew this too, however, so she kept herself at arm's length from the blue seeker.

Dreadwing tried to grab her, but she hopped and flipped too fast for his slower bulkier frame to catch up. She would every now and then swipe at him with her blade and scratch his paint, but she couldn't stay around him long enough to do any real damage, plus Bumblebee could only hold off Skyquake for so long. The Decepticons knew it was only a matter of time before their targets grew too tired to fight them.

Raf noticed this as well and used a comm device tucked into his shirt sleeve to call Optimus Prime. The Decepticons would frequently jam comm signals used by the Autobots, but they still didn't know the humans had their own devices. Raf hoped Optimus would answer soon, and sure enough soon he got an answer.

"Rafael, is everything alright?" Optimus asked in concern; knowing already that Decepticons had been spotted in the area.

"Commander Skyquake and Dreadwing are both here fighting Bumblebee and Arcee," Raf whispered so no one else would hear him, "They want Arcee for some reason. Please hurry. I don't know how long we can hold them off."

"Cliffjumper still isn't back yet," Optimus informed him, "I'll have to take care of this myself. Conceal yourself as best you can. I'm on my way."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Arcee were still holding their own against Skyquake and Dreadwing. Shots were fired and blades were scraped with the paint of their opponents. Bumblebee saw that Arcee was having trouble dealing with Dreadwing, so he blasted Skyquake in the face to distract him long enough to run to aid his new comrade.

Dreadwing saw that Bumblebee was running toward him and decided he would take out the bug before he went for Megatron's real target. Bumblebee came in with cannons firing, and Dreadwing expertly dodged the blasts. Bumblebee saw that some trees were on fire now, and he hoped the flames didn't spread too far. He readied himself to attack Dreadwing, and Dreadwing readied himself to attack Bumblebee. For a moment they just stood there regarding each other, but then before either one could attack Skyquake slammed into the back of Bumblebee's helm with both his fists; causing the scout to fall over unconscious.

"Thank you, Commander," Dreadwing said graciously, "And now to leave a final parting gift for our worthy adversary..."

Dreadwing then pulled out one of his bombs and was about to place it on Bumblebee to destroy him.

"No!" Arcee shouted as she suddenly darted into the fray.

She grabbed the bomb before Dreadwing and Skyquake could react, and she threw it up in the air and shot it. The bomb blew up harmlessly in the air, and Arcee turned in time to see both mechs approaching her.

"Oh, scrap," Arcee whispered as she readied herself for an unfair fight.

Just as both mechs were about to pounce, however, a ground bridge opened several meters away and Optimus Prime ran toward them with his arm cannon at the ready. The seekers saw the feral look in the Prime's optic and decided that today they would rather live than die today thank you very much. They both transformed into jet mode and took off into the sky; the sound of their own engines following them as they departed and the air distortion from their takeoff smothering the flames.

"Arcee, are you damaged?" Optimus asked breathlessly as he tried to steady himself after running to catch the perpetrators.

"I'm fine, but Bumblebee is hurt," Arcee replied as she pointed out the unconscious scout.

Raf came out of hiding then at seeing that everything went well. Optimus then picked up the boy and handed him to Arcee, showing a gentleness she had yet to see with this version of the Prime. She got the message loud and clear and carried the shaken child to the ground bridge while Optimus carried Bumblebee in his arms.

Arcee wondered if this Prime was really as fearsome as she had been led to believe. Part of her wanted to say no, but another part saw the fear in the seekers' optics. Whatever his relationship with his fellow Autobots Arcee knew one thing: the Decepticons feared this Optimus Prime.


End file.
